Wasn't It Enough
by HailsStorm
Summary: Finally decided on a name on the one-shot I created, though it's not really a one-shot anymore. Summary: Have you ever felt what it was like to be on the run with adrenaline pumping through your veins? Or being weakened by having your power sucked from you? I do, my name's Lloyd Garmadon, and I'm going to show you how it feels, to be me.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd stood in the glass chamber, flashing back the memories of what had just happened. Not ten minutes ago he was staring at the most beautiful oasis in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. The next minute he was being hunted down by nin-droids. No head start, no ready-or-not-here-we-come, just the sound of a saw slicing wood echoed through the trees indicating the chase had begun, and his father shouting to him those words over and over again, those words… echoing in his head.

"Go!" He shouted, but Lloyd only hesitated "I said leave!" Only then had he finally snapped out of it and began to run for his life, or rather everyone's lives. He knew how this worked, he gets caught, the Overlord steals his Golden Power, and all of Ninjago was endangered. Basically, Lloyd had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, again. Being on the run wasn't the most fun thing on Earth. Why was this happening to him again? Oh yeah, because he's the "Chosen One". Sometimes he wished that he wasn't the Golden One, the Chosen One, the Green Ninja… The Golden Ninja! Being the Chosen One wasn't a good enough answer for his question, and he'd ask it again. Why was this happening to him? He raked his memories and thoughts for the answer. Then he had it, and he thought back to the first time he was ever in the Temple of Light. Silently quoting those exact words when the Ninja asked that same exact question. Just worded differently.

"Guys, check this out. It's… us." Jay said

"Impossible… It's everything we've ever done." Kai said, awed

"Finding the Bounty, facing the Devourer, even right now!" Cole explained excitedly, pointing at one of the pictures that showed himself pointing at a picture. Cole quickly realized this put his hands behind his back.

"How is it all here?" Zane asked, and Lloyd knew the exact answer.

"Destiny" Lloyd has said. Well, Destiny wasn't being too kind to him right now. If this is what Destiny had in mind for Lloyd to suffer, then screw you Destiny. His feet began to ache with how long he had been standing there, doing nothing. That robotic snake had been taken off of him, allowing the use of his arms, and though is arms were numb, he wasn't going to show any weakness, even when his Golden Power was gone. But everything has a weakness, and weakness always shows. Eventually though, he had to use his arms to lean against the glass of the chamber that was going to suck out every ounce of his well-being, power, and strength. Lloyd tried not to think about it, but he did anyway, so he had to turn his mind towards different matters, something positive. But there was nothing positive going on, and any minute now that machine was going to switch on and… Lloyd wouldn't last too long. He knew that for sure. Well, Destiny was really laying it on thick for him. Ninja in danger, the threat of the Overlord looming over Ninjago, his mother was worried sick, his Sensei Wu was now evil, Pythor, the one serpentine he actually loathed more than anyone, had somehow returned from the dead, Zane's falcon had given him away without even knowing it, he was going to become as weak as water, weak as newborn kitten, and the only person he had ever looked up to, his father, was now… now… Might as well say it! He's dead! Yep, Destiny officially hates him for some reason. What exactly did he do to deserve this crap?! His only family and friends were going to disappear from his used to be perfect world, and then he'd nothing left to live for. Might as well kill himself after this experience. Out of what seemed to be nowhere, the most hated creature on this Earth showed up right in Lloyd's face, nearly scaring him to death, but Lloyd promised he wouldn't show weakness.

"Well hello there, Golden Ninja." Pythor slurred robotically, but Lloyd refused to answer, he wasn't going to give that sick bastard the satisfaction of an answer, so instead he shifted his position so he had his arms folded against his chest and his shoulder leaned against the glass as if to say 'Go Away'. But Pythor wouldn't take 'back off' for an answer.

"Oh… why so harsh? Giving someone the Cold Shoulder is no way to treat an old friend." Again, Lloyd ignored Pythor moved to where he could make eye contact with Lloyd.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're really ignoring me just because of a few acts of evil, Lloyd." Lloyd refused to make eye contact with his old enemy. Besides, it wasn't a few acts of evil. It was an act of betrayal and many acts of evil. Taking the map for himself, holding Lloyd captive, stealing the four silver fang blades, making the Ninja fight the Samurai A.K.A. Nya, throw Lloyd in a volcano, unleash the Great Devourer, hurt his friends of family, nearly kill his friends, and murder Garmadon. Yeah… that's surely not a "few" acts of evil. Lloyd was tempted to turn the other way, but he was pretty sure it would only seem childish. There was no point, so instead, he turned his head so he wouldn't make eye contact. Trust me when I say, It's harder than it looks to not make eye contact with someone you used to think of as a friend.

"Stubborn, are we? Maybe you've matured a lot more than I thought. After all, I've been watching you since day one as training to be the Green Ninja. Your quite powerful, but soon, how will it feel to be completely powerless? Drained of every single drop of Golden Power that you so obviously use too much? Like a crutch, out of balance, like your father said. I thought you'd put up more of fight. After all, you are the Golden Ninja, or will not be the Golden Ninja. Caught by the easiest of foes, looking at you… I don't see someone who inherited his Grandfather's Golden Power that created all of Ninjago. I see a boy no older than eleven, a weak one, who only ran away! A poor little boy who chased stupid dreams!" With that last word so emphasized that Pythor couldn't help but slam his fist against the glass that it startled Lloyd a little, but not much. But also with that word, Lloyd turned his head back towards Pythor and gave him a blank stare. Now was the time to strike.

"You'd better save the gloating, it can only be used against you by your enemy." Lloyd said. Pythor was obviously taken aback by this comment. Lloyd took himself back to when his training as a Ninja first started. Where he got the comment that held Pythor stumped. He was punching some bright green oven mitts Kai had on. Gloating about how fast he could move them.

"Fists of Fury!" Lloyd shouted, hurling a punch. "I'm moving them so fast you can't even see them!"

"Save the gloating, it can only be used against you by your enemy." Kai had said

"Oh please!" Lloyd retorted "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!" Lloyd kicked Kai into the wall.

"Whoa, grasshopper." Kai replied "You're not even ready to face my pinkie toe." Lloyd faded from this memory, and how much he seemed so attached to Kai in the most brotherly way possible. He tried to hold back tears, but like I said, weakness always shows. It has its ways. A single tear streaked down Lloyd's cheek.

"Are you crying?" Pythor asked. Lloyd didn't answer, instead he turned the other direction. Finally realizing that Lloyd was going to remain stubborn and spaced out, he turned invisible, and slithered away. Almost instantly, Lloyd let his weakness show, tears streamed down his face. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd done good things, and all Destiny had given back was absolute crap! It wasn't fair! Fate had given him absolute BullCrap! All the good things he'd done, given, shown. Wasn't it bad enough that Lloyd had been raised a bad boy, betrayed three times by a snake. Wasn't enough to spend hours a day training to become the greatest Ninja in Ninjago. Wasn't it enough to sacrifice his childhood to save his friends? Wasn't it enough to break is foot! Face the Overlord! Be hunted 24/7! Caught and drained of every ounce of Power that kept his body going! Wasn't enough!? To suffer this much!?

…

_Wasn't it enough?_


	2. The Transference

It is said that there many types of fear in this world, but the most famous are these three.

The first is the fear you feel every living breathing second of your life, a small ammount that pumps adrenaline into your veins and leaves you wailing with either excitement or left over fear from a sudden jump scare. Sometimes it can be during a movie, when you worry about someone, or even just coming off of roller coaster for the first time. A fear like this is good, it's within every living being, whether you realize it or not. It is one of the only good fears in life.

A second is in which you are so terrified of something that it haunts you every second and creates a paranoid environment and you drives you straight to insanity. Makes you believe things that are so farfetched that they seem possible. It infests your mind until your fate is decided, a life as a murder or in an insane asylum. It haunts your dreams and kills any hope you have left in your dark world of insanity. It murders your sanity and eats away at your soul until there's nothing left but an empty shell of someone you thought you knew.

The Third fear is the worst of them all. It may not seem like it, but it is. This fear is worse than anything you will feel in your entire life. This fear tortures your from the inside out, but forces you to be strong. It makes you suffer but keeps you from breaking down. It is so heart wrenching and painful that you feel like you can't live anymore, that you feel there is no more point to living. It is said that doesn't last very long, but will kill you so slowly that you can't even tell. The closest you can ever get from this fear is anticipating something you know is going to happen, like your on Death Row or Going to Be tortured slowly. There have been said ideas of suicide of people who went through this fear, no one every escapes this fear. This fear is what Lloyd felt.

Lloyd heard it, the sound of a machine whirring to life. The transference had begun. Almost instantly he had sick feeling in his stomach that made him want to puke. He saw his Golden Power swirling around him, being sucked from his body. He began to grow weaker. He couldn't stand up anymore, not unless he leaned on the glass. He glanced towards the Digital Overlord, who happened to be laughing manically at Lloyd and how weak he looked. But he didn't care, he couldn't even hear the Overlord. Lloyd looked at the glass and saw his reflection for a mere three seconds, and it was just enough to scare the living daylights out of him. His reflection didn't show the all-powerful Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, it showed a tired looking teenager, blonde hair disheveled, and a paling face. Each second he stood in the chamber, he came one second closer to collapsing. Lloyd could do nothing, his father was right. He used his Golden Power too much; it was like leaning on a crutch. When that crutch was stolen, he fell over. He felt weak and light-headed. His strength was slowly leaving him. He parted his lips in attempt to groan - being as it is, when in you're in pain it's a force of habit – but nothing came out. He leaned his head against the glass. He nearly forgot to breathe while trying to remain standing up so he didn't appear weak. He let out a shaky breath and began to feel buzzy, like he was withdrawling from a sugar high. But his buzzy feeling didn't last long, and eventually turned into violent shaking. Lloyd couldn't stand any longer and collapsed to his knees. If Pythor were here he'd probably laughing his ass off at Lloyd. Lloyd attempted to get up on his feet again, but only collapsed back to the floor. His legs felt like Jell-O. He must not appear weak, he thought knew that if his friends were here, they would either also being laughing at him, or staring at him disappointment. He looked towards the giant screen that the Digital Overlord usually and saw that his power was drained about fifty-percent. If this was what it feels like to be drained fifty-percent of power… Then Lloyd didn't even want to imagine what if felt like when it reached a hundred percent.

"Ngh…" Lloyd groaned,

"How does it feel to be completely powerless like I was? Your friends aren't here, you are all alone" the Overlord taunted.

At the sound of the Overlord saying that, Lloyd glared. He has never loathed anyone more in his entire life! The Digital Overlord could be a serious bastard sometimes. Lloyd couldn't reply to the Overlord's snide remark, and he sank down into a sitting down position. He already noted to himself that the Overlord's physical form had begun to move. He leaned against the glass again, for fear if he didn't, his body would force him to the floor. Lloyd wouldn't stand for the Overlord's taunting anymore. Lloyd gained some motive, and forced himself to his feet, and mumbled a sentence.

"I am not alone!"


End file.
